Odd Situations
by crazy novelist-san
Summary: I've no idea where this came from. SasuNaru. Kinda funny and random, definite OOCness. Sasuke has a question for Kakashi and Kakashi has a very interesting morning. Rated for cursing and some shonen ai themes.
1. Twenty Questions, and Surprising News

**Odd Situations  
By: Shozetsku  
Disclaimer/Warnings/Authoress Notes:**

I do not own Naruto, I own my ideas and my made up names. Please don't sue me I am a penniless fanfiction writer and you won't get anything anyways.

Shonen ai, SasuNaru, NaruSasu, cursing, some (actually very little) angst, violence, slight AU, and **definite OOC-ness.**

I want it clear, this is a YAOI fic! Don't you dare read this and call me sick because it's your option to hit that convenient 'back' button. If you have a problem with that I implore you NOT to read this. To all of you who don't give a damn, sorry about the delay, on with the ficcie!

**Chapter One:** Twenty Questions, and Surprising News

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi jumped. It was early morning, and he was in front of the memorial that bore the names of his fallen comrades. Somehow, in his reverie, Sasuke had walked within five feet of him without his noticing.

"You have a question Sasuke?" he asked, though this was fairly obvious. They had no training or missions till Sakura's stiffness from her shoulder wound healed up completely, which meant that they had the day off.

"Yes." Sasuke replied hesitantly, the boy seemed awkward; Sasuke Uchiha was never awkward.

"Let's get some breakfast." Kakashi said hoping to ease the discomfited atmosphere. Sasuke shook his head quickly, he hated his cheeks for growing warm with the blush that he knew was creeping there. He hated his throat for constricting his voice and making him sound weird. He hated his hands for shaking at his sides, and he hated the uncomfortable twist in his stomach.

"I'd rather no one were around." He managed to say, hating his weak and crackling voice. Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose to become hidden in his silver tresses.

"Do you want to sit down?" Sasuke then hated his knees for betraying him to his hands, for they too were shaking now. However he nodded, and they sat down on a recently fallen tree trunk that was nearby.

"Sensei." Sasuke broke off. He cleared his throat in hopes his voice would stop cracking. "Sensei, do you like anyone?"

Kakashi had somewhat expected this but it did not prepare him for it. He wanted to know what the boy was thinking, so he decided to beat around the bush a bit.

"Well, when I first met you three I didn't like you and now I do."

"No. Not like as in affection, like as in passion." Sasuke said stressing the words to accentuate the difference. The way Sasuke said the word passion put a slight warmth to Kakashi's hidden cheeks.

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked, deliberately not answering.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Sasuke said not missing a beat. Kakashi sighed and looked at the memorial.

"I did once."

Sasuke looked at the stone inscribed with the names of all the fallen warriors of Konoha.

"Oh." He said after an uncomfortable silence, and then added. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"What for? You couldn't have known." Kakashi said waving his apology away. "Now, who's the lucky girl?"

"It's not." From the rushed way that Sasuke says this and the bristling off the boy he could tell he had said this before he could stop himself.

"Not a girl?"

Sasuke hesitated, feeling awkward about the whole conversation. "No."

"Well, that's not unusual." Kakashi inwardly gave a sigh of relief. He had been worried that the issue was something serious.

"It isn't?" Sasuke said blatantly showing his astonishment.

"No way! There aren't many girl ninja, and we tend to go for someone who is our equal or better. Someone who can understand the things we see and the things we do. Some grow up seeing women as either too weak or too risky."

"Risky? What's so risky about a girl?"

"For one thing you can knock her up. For another have you ever seen a girl mad as hell? They don't say 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' for nothing."

"Knock her up?" Sasuke queried, not understanding the term.

"It means get her pregnant." Kakashi said of handedly. Sasuke reddened.

"Oh."

There was a moments awkward silence that only Sasuke seemed to be aware of. Kakashi however was relatively enjoying himself. "So, who's the lucky boy?"

"SENSEI!" Sasuke half-screeched, so startled at his teacher's lack of finesse and subtlety in this matter. Kakashi just laughed, the whole thing was funny, Sasuke had a crush on a boy, and he was acting like a love struck girl about it. It was so hard to think of this boy as an avenger for anything at the moment.

"Do you not want to tell me?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke merely stared at his white shorts, seemingly fascinated with the stitching, desperately trying to suppress the blush in his cheeks by sheer will power. And failing but still turning in a serious effort. Sasuke no longer trusted his voice anymore; he had never made that screeching noise before in his life and never wanted to hear it from his mouth again.

"Should I just name every male we've ever met or what?" Kakashi asked, he was trying to take this seriously really he was but he couldn't help poking fun at the boy a bit. To this statement he received the Uchiha glare of painful slow death. He could practically hear Sasuke scream at him, 'Go fuck yourself you insensitive prick!' just by looking at his face.

"Ok, ok, I'll get serious about this. Ok… for starters, are they in another village?" Sasuke turned away from the jounin and shook his head.

"Are they very much older or younger then you?" again, Sasuke shook his head still looking out at the clearing in front of him.

"Well, that narrows things down a bit, they are a ninja right?" Sasuke nodded with a sigh that said 'Duh, that's a given!'

"Neji from Gai's team?" Sasuke's head whipped around with a look of utter incredulity plastered on it.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Lee's impossible 'cause he's dead set on Sakura. And that Neji kid is pretty awesome and quite a catch if you're into that."

"Into what?" Sasuke asked his curiosity overcoming his pride.

"Into feminine appearance."

Sasuke said nothing and let Kakashi continue his little game of either 'yes and no' or 'twenty questions', Sasuke wasn't quite sure which it was yet.

"So, they're definitely in the rookie nine." Sasuke hesitated but nodded, they were getting so close to the name. And even if Sasuke didn't want to let the older man know who it was he knew he would give off huge silent tells anyways.

"If it's Choji I'm sending you to the psychiatric ward. No offence to Choji, but that is just not right." Sasuke punched his teacher on the arm half heartedly. "Of course not."

"Then I go back to naming names." Kakashi sighed, "Ok, let's just be thorough. Shikamaru?"

"Are you looking to die in your sleep?" Sasuke asked, his old 'no sense of humor' self coming back.

"I'm just being thorough! And you came to me for help so why don't you cut it out with the hostility?" Kakashi said still laughing at the boy's reactions.

"You don't like Shino do you?" Kakashi said dreading the answer.

"Bug boy? You've flipped your lid sensei." Sasuke said trying to hide his nerves. They were so close. He was going to say the name and Sasuke would never be able to believably deny it.

"Kiba?" Kakashi was running out of names. It wasn't a girl, it was in the rookie nine and they defiantly weren't in Azuma's team.

"I definitely do not like Kiba." Sasuke said with a touch of resignation in his voice. Kakashi stood up.

"Then who the hell is it? There are no other boys in the rookie nine! I've named every single one and you've denied them all, you... have to like... one of them... Sasuke..." Kakashi trailed off. Sasuke braced himself, the name was coming, it was about to be said, all of a sudden Sasuke wanted to take it all back. He didn't want to admit this yet.

Kakashi started up again, "Sasuke, do you... like Naruto?"

Sasuke did something at that moment he will never ever admit to. Kakashi couldn't believe his own eyes at first. Sasuke started to cry.

"YES! I don't understand it! Why Naruto! I used to hate him!" Sasuke hunched over his knees and started to futilely wipe at his tears with his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, it felt draining and wonderful to just let his emotions out at once without abandon. "I don't know when it happened. But I think it started when every now and then I would notice that Naruto would do something really cool. And just for that moment I would admire him. Then later when he would get hung up on Sakura it would annoy me. At first I just brushed it off as he was annoying me, then I realized that what he was saying to her annoyed me. Then I realized it was the fact that he was saying it to her that annoyed me! Then I realized that the reason why I hate it when Naruto does something stupid and puts himself in danger is because of the fact that he'll get hurt! And it still makes no sense to me Kakashi sensei, why do I like him? Why him? What the hell is wrong with me?"

Kakashi stared. He stared at Sasuke as he cried and continued to ramble on, progressively becoming more and more incoherent and finally settling into pathetic sounding sobs. As Sasuke began to calm down Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed you know." He said with a smile. Sasuke looked up with red eyes. He scowled and swatted away the hand on his head.

"Breathe a word to a living or dead soul before I'm ready to say it to him and I'll gouge out both of your eyes so you'll never read your hentai books ever again. And just for good measure I'll rip out your eardrums so no one will be able to read them to you either."

Kakashi blanched. Then he swore on his Icha-Icha books that the secret would never leave his personal knowledge until Sasuke was ready to tell people himself. He did not doubt that Sasuke would rip out his eyes and ears; if the boy could cry like that he was emotionally unstable enough to do just about anything.

But then, Kakashi thought to himself, aren't we all emotionally unstable, at least a little bit? But really Kakashi wasn't one to blab about such things to people. Then again, he did have reports he had to make out.

"Even the hokage?"

"Especially the Hokage! She talks to that dirty old man who writes those damn books! I do not need my relationship problems _in print_, circulating Konohagakure! Baka-sensei!" Sasuke said, though the glare was giving the older man was somewhat lost, Sasuke's appearance was of one who has had a good cry and was very vulnerable. His arm sleeves and shorts were wet from his tears, his eyes were red and puffy, and his voice was hoarse from sobbing and screaming for so long. His cheeks were wet and smudged and he periodically sniffed involuntarily. All in all it was more of a pout then a glare.

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Why would he need to know?"

"Well, this obviously didn't just suddenly occur over night. And you never know when he might get stolen away form you."

"Who would dare steal Naruto away from me?" Sasuke said in a scary voice.

"W-well." Kakashi stuttered, Sasuke's mood swings being unnerving, he inhaled deeply and began to tick off the names on his fingers. "Hinata-chan always stutters more when Naruto is around. And who knows? Maybe one day Sakura will humor Naruto for a day and find out what an awesome guy he is and you'll never even get the chance and you and Lee can spend loads of Friday nights together in loneliness. And going back to Neji, I'm not entirely sure he's straight as a board if you now what I mean. And Naruto is the only one that Gaara seems to like at all and--"

"OK! Shut up! I get your point." Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Naruto is a lot more popular then he seems. But really, what are the odds he's gay?"

"What about bi?" Kakashi suggested.

"Buy?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Bisexual. He could go for anyone who'll have him." He explained.

"Then my competition just got doubled." Sasuke replied determinedly.

"So you will pursue him?" The jounin asked, vaguely interested.

"Uchiha's don't give up. Especially without a fight." Sasuke said with his old smirk back on his face, though he still looked like he had been crying.

"That's the Sasuke I know." Kakashi sensei said smiling.

"Sensei?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi turned, it seemed that Sasuke had one last question. "Will you help me get Naruto?"

Kakashi didn't answer right away.

"You've never tried to woo anyone before and you don't know what to do, so you're trying to get someone older then you to help you. It doesn't work like that all the time, and Naruto isn't the type of person to ever approach like you would anyone else. But if you want some advice then I'd say become friends with the boy, real friends. Heaven, hell, and earth knows that kid can use as many people to care for him as possible."

The jounin left his student to ponder this; he needed a drink, too much strange stuff was happening for none of the bars to be open yet. He sighed; it looked like he'd have to get his liquor from his own stash. He sighed again and shook his head; it was way too early for this.

**End Chapter 1**

This just randomly strolled into my head and I thought to myself, I'm going to burn like a medieval witch if I write Sasuke crying. -le sigh- Don't utterly kill me please. All flames will be scoffed at and used for the ritualistic burning of school textbooks.

If there are any other pairings that you would like I will try to incorporate them all, unless I just don't like the pairing then you're just out of luck.

Ja! Look at my other work and review that to please.


	2. Competition Heats Up

**Odd Situations  
****By: Shozetsku  
****Disclaimer/Warnings/Authoress' Notes:**

I'm so sorry for the major OOC-ness of Sasuke, but really haven't you always wanted to see him act uke-ish? But he will not break character that much again... or at least I hope I won't do that again... tell me if I do. Sorry for leaving this one for soo long but I kinda forgot it. –ish sheepish- Oops.

Warnings... hmm... cursing, shonen-ai, and things unfit for the kiddies. So if you haven't hit puberty yet hit that back button like right now.

I do not own Naruto. Please don't sue me. I need every cent I got to pay for college.

**Chapter 2:** Competition Heats Up

* * *

Sasuke was first as usual to the bridge to await their sensei and his teammates. Leaning casually against the railing he watched the sky transition from grey to purple to red, then gold and finally fading into tints of blue. Yes, he had gotten up before dawn; he had been having trouble sleeping. His dreams would not allow for peaceful sleep. He dreamt of Naruto, Naruto happy, Naruto sad, Naruto in love with him, Naruto in love with another. Naruto.

Sasuke mentally started banging his head against the bridge railing with reckless abandon. He needed sleep! He sulked until Sakura showed up at around her usual time but Naruto was late, even by Naruto's standards. Silently he began to worry about the blonde. And he had good reason to.

Naruto woke at his leisure because his alarm clock's batteries died during the night before. When he awoke it was to the sun gently warming his face and the faint sounds of the streets coming alive. He rose from bed and stretched lazily, he felt so good. He had never felt so refreshed in his life. He looked at his alarm clock for the time, it showed no numbers on the digital screen. He frowned, he checked his wall clock, his eyes widened in shock and he scrambled to get dressed, eat, wash up and get the hell out of the house. Because by the look of things even if he ran as fast as he could he'd still be there after Kakashi-sensei.

Unbeknownst to anyone at the time a giggling girl was walking down the street holding a little bottle in her cupped hands. She was going to show everyone that she could get a boyfriend, but of course she was going to cheat with the contents of that bottle. But she wouldn't be the first.

She could never have known that there was a frantically running shinobi running straight for her trying not to be late. They crashed into each other spectacularly, but Naruto caught himself just in time to save the girl from getting hurt.

"Oh, no! My bottle!" the girl cried. Naruto made to catch it, but the tiny bottle reflected the sun into his eyes and it smashed on his head, contents spilling all over him.

The girl was horrorstruck. She couldn't help but to stare at the blonde shinobi, who was apparently Naruto the village klutz and troublemaker. She could tell by his obvious whisker markings and gaudy orange outfit. But she had to admit that it was really brave and sweet of him to try and catch her bottle for her, even if it had shattered all over his head. He was so kind... She gave herself a little shake of the head, _Oh no!_ she thought, _the potion has already started working!_

Scared for her sanity she turned tail and ran. Maybe she would visit her friend in rock country; for like a month. She nodded resolutely to herself; she would start packing as soon as possible.

Naruto just shrugged the girl's behavior off as fear or revulsion, it wasn't an all too unusual response for some people to turn around when he walked by. He didn't care, but his head sure hurt; he wished she had stayed to at least apologize. He didn't dwell on it for more then a few seconds though, he was so late it was not funny. He continued running.

Kakashi balanced on the railing of the bridge on only the balls of his feet so well that Sasuke had the strong urge to throw a rock at his head to make him fall in the river. He might just give in to that urge if the man did not stop sighing like that!

Kakashi sighed again. He was so bored! For once in his life he was too hung over to read Icha Icha and Naruto was so dead late he was actually counting the number of stitches on the back of his forehead protector with his sharingan. That meant he was pretty damn bored.

Naruto (finally!) came running up to the bridge. Sakura pushed herself off of the railing, which she had been sitting on top of and strode up to him to lecture him on being late and how it inconveniences others. But before she got a word out Naruto was on the floor, panting and clutching a stitch in his chest. Something shiny fell out of Naruto's hair, and even from his relative distance Kakashi could tell they were shards of glass.

"Ran here... Batteries died ... clock... Sun woke me... Crashed ... some girl. Sorry, late." Naruto managed between labored breathes.

Sakura looked at Naruto, _He really tried his hardest to get here. It's not his fault his alarm clock batteries died. I'll forgive him._ She didn't even realize what she was thinking.

Before any other words were said, Gai and his team showed up.

"Kakashi!" Gai shouted in his loud over articulating voice. "I challenge you! It's been too long since we've had one of our battles."

"Go Gai-sensei! You can do it!" Came the enthusiastic call from Gai's personal one man cheer squad, Lee.

Neji shook his head in what was unmistakably shame and walked over to the bridge and out of the way, Ten-ten, being his own technicolor, talking shadow, followed. Neji held out a hand to help Naruto to his feet. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, ever since that chat early yesterday morning he was seeing all the people around him in a new light. He would not make any attempt on Neji's life for helping Naruto to stand. But if he made any more physical contact then the brief yet painful clasping of hands he and his kunai collection would have something to say about it.

"Naruto, you have glass in your hair." Neji said pointing into Naruto's golden locks at the glistening shards.

Naruto leaned forward and made quick swipes at his hair, "Yeah, your right. Must've been that bottle that girl was carrying."

"Was she carrying some kind of perfume?" Neji asked, Naruto shook his head, "I have no idea, she ran off without even apologizing, why do you ask?"

"Because we can smell whatever it is Dobe." Sasuke said, speaking out loud at last. Ten-ten looked confused, "I have as stuffy nose so I can't smell a thing, plus I'm allergic to most perfumes."

Naruto blanched, "Wait a minute! Do I smell girly?"

Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke all smelled Naruto's hair, Neji found the right words first. "It's not... girly; but it does smell really nice." The other two agreed. Behind them and seemingly a world away Lee was causing a racket, apparently the challenge was over.

Kakashi walked over to the group by the bridge, "Tie score again." He knew they hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention. And he guessed it had something to do with that faint smell on the air. He couldn't really smell it through his mask but he didn't think he really wanted to. It smelt too nice to be true.

Kiba looked up from his training exercise. This was not smart because they were practicing catching enemy shuriken and kunai, with bunt wooden versions. And one hit him square on the temple. Hinata gasped and muttered soft stuttered apologies. Kurenai sensei looked up, "What's the matter Kiba?" Kiba sniffed the air, Akamaru did the same. "I dunno, but it smells terrific. Even better then that time mom cooked up that five course meat buffet. What IS that?"

Kiba took off without really thinking. "K-K-Kiba-kun! Come ba-back!" Hinata shouted tentatively after him. Shino just watched him go "You should go after him." He said softly, and she did. Kurenai walked up to Shino questioningly, "Why aren't you going after Kiba?"

Shino said nothing and Kurenai could not tell if he was looking at her or not. "Whatever Kiba smells my insects can also smell, and it's not something I want to smell myself, that's why Hinata better catch him before he gets there. Or things will get very weird." Kurenai just looked at him. Then she shook her head, it wasn't worth it to ask.

Apparently Kakashi was mistaken in thinking the challenge was over. Gai was not about to let him off the hook so easily. As time passed challenge after challenge even Lee lost some of his gusto as his constant cheering was causing him to lose his voice, that and he had gotten Ten-ten's cold. But beyond that, Naruto was slightly uncomfortable. The other three genin kept sneaking looks at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

Sakura would start up conversations about absolutely nothing and giggle at odd moments. Neji wasn't even looking at Naruto but his eyes didn't need to be on Naruto to be watching him. Naruto shivered, talk about undressing someone with your eyes. Sasuke was acting the weirdest of all, usually disinterested in the blonde and anything he did Naruto swore that Sasuke did not stop watching him, not even to blink. Unless it was to glare at Neji or Sakura when they spoke.

The situation worsened when he saw Kiba and Hinata approach. Kiba inhaled deeply the air around Naruto, and Sasuke looked ready to neuter him on the spot. Akamaru had shoved his face into Kiba's undershirt, trying to block out the over-powering smell. They kept saying that they had training and needed to leave soon but they would not go away. Hinata took a few tentative sniffs too, whatever Naruto was wearing really suited him, Hinata thought.

Naruto wanted to know what the hell was going on. The whole situation was downright weird. He was being paid attention to, no, this was beyond attention. This was borderline parallel universe freaky, this was stalker observation. Naruto wanted desperately to get out of there but every time he tied he got cornered, and he couldn't think of a good enough excuse for getting away.

Noon time approached and Naruto began to get hungry, telling Kakashi he was going for ramen at Ichiraku's he started towards the restaurant, with an unexpected entourage.

Kiba insisted that he was hungry too, Hinata asked if she could tag along, Sakura told him she'd buy him a bowl and Sasuke and Neji just followed without offering an excuse. Ten-ten and Lee decided to go home and get over their colds.

Lunch was a tense affair. Naruto didn't feel comfortable being one of the few eating ramen, and when he told the others this the ones who hadn't ordered a bowl yet ordered one.

Naruto pulled out his frog purse to pay for his seven bowls of ramen, in truth he had eaten more but Sakura had paid for one, Hinata another, Neji bought him one, and even Sasuke bought him one with the feeble side comment that Naruto probably didn't bring enough money to cover all the ramen he'd eaten. It was such a very Sasuke-ish thing to say, but there was no arrogance behind it so it sounded strange anyways. Kiba kept saying he would have but then he wouldn't have enough to cover his own bill. He had eaten three bowls of ramen.

But when Naruto went to pay Ayame, the girl that worked there raised a hand and said sweetly, "It's on the house today Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, but she just smiled more, "Don't worry, the owner's out sick with the cold that's going around. The ramen's on the house."

Naruto took Ayame's hand and cried tears of joy as he kissed it playfully, "You are my new favorite person."

To this completely innocent statement that was only meant as a joke and meant nothing as far as the speaker was concerned, almighty weirdness followed. Ayame blushed crimson red and muttered for Naruto to come again soon. Hinata looked as though she was slapped in the face, or that she was ready to slap Ayame in the face. Sakura looked ready to kill, and a similar expression adorned the serious features of Neji. Kiba was letting loose a carnal growl and Sasuke looked winded.

Naruto decided that it was wise to haul ass out of there. But he couldn't shake his escort, Naruto was seriously getting agitated. He finally threw subtlety to the winds and shouted childishly at them, "What the hell, you guys! Stop following me around or I'm never going to speak to any of you ever again!"

Naruto blushed as soon as the words were out of his mouth, that was so immature! He was going to be laughed at for such a stupid threat! But to his great surprise everyone scattered without another word. Naruto sighed and headed for his apartment.

"SA-Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"You said to stop following you around so I went ahead of you." Sasuke said calmly as he sat beside Naruto's door. "I knew you were going to come home eventually." Naruto blushed a hard red and fumbled with the keys to his apartment. Sasuke stood up, and gently taking Naruto's shaking hands helped him open the door.

"Calm down. You're so wired right now." Sasuke said in a soft voice, the usual hard edge gone, and in it's place his voice sounded much like a soft wind though a forest.

"Let go of my hands." Naruto gritted through his teeth. Sasuke did so, as Naruto stormed into his apartment. "Wired." He seethed. "I'm wired? Anyone would be wired and jittery after a day like this!" Naruto threw his keys at the wall. "And why are you just standing there!" he shouted after he'd turned to see Sasuke hovering in his doorway.

"I'm waiting for you to invite me in." Sasuke said firmly. Naruto fisted his hands in his hair and let loose a frustrated growl. "What are you a VAMPIRE?! Just come in!" Sasuke did so, closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes. "Why the hell has everyone gone completely NUTS?!" Naruto all but screamed to the ceiling.

"It might be that the way you smell today has something to do with it." Sasuke said nonchalantly, "If I weren't used to the feeling already I would have been thrown off guard."

"What... what are you talking about, Teme?" Naruto asked, quieting considerably as Sasuke's tone of voice, it wasn't one he sued when he would patronize the blonde, and that meant he was being serious. "What feeling?"

Sasuke let out a short laugh, "Honestly? You won't believe me when I tell you but..."

Naruto took two slow steps towards Sasuke before speaking again, "But what?"

Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eye fixing him with an intense stare that even Naruto would realize his seriousness, "The urge to jump you."

Naruto took five steps back in the blink of an eye, "_**WHAT**_!?"

"To jump you," Sasuke repeated, only serving to cause all the blood in Naruto's face to drain away, "in the context in which I'm using the term, to suddenly engage in intimate acts that would usually be practiced by lovers." Naruto looked on the point of fainting, but Sasuke was not done. "Such as, to embrace you, kiss you, court you, and at some point hopefully, to make love."

Naruto was barely registering what Sasuke was saying anymore, but Sasuke's sudden close quarters snapped him back to reality and he jumped away quickly, "Have you lost your MIND?!"

"While I have your full attention I would like to point something out to you." Sasuke said, ignoring the question because he himself didn't know the answer. "I said that the way you smell today spurred that feeling in me too." Naruto's eyes widened drastically, "That's right, everyone who caught a whiff of you today now has those feelings too. You just went from getting turned down by Sakura every time to the most sought after person our age. If I were you I'd take a bath, and use a lot of soap and shampoo."

Naruto was just beginning to register all of this in his mind when Sasuke suddenly had him pinned to the wall, literally cornered. "Remember this Naruto. Even before this I loved you first, I felt this way first, and confessed to you first. I don't take kindly to opposition, and I don't like being denied. I'll get you to return my feelings or I'll eliminate my competition. Either way, I've decided that you are my choice. All you need to do is choose for yourself."

And with that Sasuke gave Naruto one quick kiss, and was gone before Naruto could voice a protest.

**End Chapter 2**

This took forever. Sorry about that, by the way. But I like where it's going. TO BE BETAED, I didn't want to leave this any longer then I've already left it. Sorry Kyuu-chan, who is my beta sent from above.


End file.
